Sitter Nora
by Jauney boy
Summary: You were rather upset that your parents hired a babysitter to watch you, despite feeling too old to need one. Though when you actually meet her, it turns out she makes the night a lot more fun than you imagined.


**Realized I don't really have a lot of stories giving Nora some love, at least none where she's the center of the story. Figured as somebody who tries to be as different and not as typical when it comes to ships and fics in this fandom, I'd give a shot for a non-main character. **

**Though it's kind of hard to determine that particular role these days. I'm sure most of us pin Ruby as the main one but I can't really tell if she's as important anymore. Anyway here's another underaged 2nd person smut story I made. **

* * *

_Slam_

You hear the front door to your house close and can already hear the car in the driveway start before it leaves. Rendering you to nothing but silence as you sat on the living room couch. As comfy as it was, there was nothing to help ease your mind to feeling calm. Just a few minutes ago you were seething with anger after your parents gave you the news.

Apparently, you were going to have a babysitter watch over you. You couldn't have been in more disbelief or rage than you already were. It was just unfair. You got it, you weren't a legal adult and you were completely unsupervised. So what? You were just a few years away from graduating high school and your parents still couldn't trust you enough to take care of yourself for one night!

You didn't even care if you looked like a typical child throwing a fit with your arms crossed sitting on the couch, contradicting the many points your parents ignored as they were packing up for their night out of town. Again you wondered why they only had you and never tried again at having kids. Regardless, it was only a matter of time until your babysitter would arrive. Nothing better than a Friday night with some old hag telling you to do chores you wouldn't otherwise do and sending you to bed hours before your normal bedtime.

Though it was just starting to get a bit late, as the sun had went down only an hour ago. You figured you'd change into some pajamas and savor what time you had before your sitter got here. It was only after leaving your bedroom clad in a sleeveless t-shirt and lounge pants did you hear the doorbell, making you gulp as it seemed the sitter showed sooner than you thought.

Wanting to get it over with, you go to the front door and open. Only to be absolutely astonished by what, or who, greets you. For starters, she was younger than you imagined. Much, much younger. A teenager, same as you. Maybe only a few years older, looking back at you and giving you a flashy smile as she sees you. Along with the smile to make her pretty face even prettier, you see she has short orange hair and blueish green eyes, bright and giving all attention to you.

As much as you try to observe the rest of her, you're unable to do so as she quickly opens her arms and lunges right at you. She hastily and tightly wraps herself around you, with almost enough force to knock you down onto your back, leaving you scared shook as you make sure you don't fall and take her down with you.

"Hi! I'm Nora, I'm gonna be your sitter for tonight~!" She sings out, her arms around your neck causing some oxygen to stop flowing as she crushed you. How can someone so slender and barely taller than you have such strength? Seeing no other option and not wanting to be rude, you hug her back. Making her giggle as she felt you return it. As odd as it was to be hugging somebody you just met, especially under the given circumstances, it didn't feel as weird as it sounded. You were mostly just relieved she wasn't some old nanny here to make your life miserable. And the fact a girl your age range was hugging you was just a nice bonus. You never got this kind of attention often.

"I made sure to bring some stuff so we can have tons of fun~ I know you're not a kid so I won't bother talking to you like one, but I can understand not wanting to leave a minor unsupervised. Who knows what you could get up to all by yourself~?" She said, giving you a wink after pulling back from the hug and walking to the living room. You let Nora pass you and see she had a drawstring backpack on, answering just what she meant by fun. You knew she most likely meant games and stuff but the way she said it was so suggestive you felt a heat on your face before you knew it.

"Let's see... I've got a Switch with a few games, some movies, whaddya feel like?" She said, placing her bag on the living room coffee table and rummaging through it before turning back a bit to look at you. As she does, you avert your gaze on her and just shrug, not really listening to her words as she was slightly bent over as she went though her stuff. You could see a nice portion of her exposed legs as she was wearing a skirt, a bright pink one that complimented her at that. You just shrugged and muttered watching a movie as your choice.

"Alright! I'll put on a superhero one I have. Where's your movie player?" She asked, pulling out the dvd box and looking at your TV setup with the various media devices and cords about. You showed her where to put the disk and found the remote on the couch to turn on your TV.

"Hold on, I'm just trying to put it in but it keeps slipping out somehow." She said, her tone casual but her words making you freeze as you heard them. Why'd she say it like that? You felt like this kind of sitter was probably not meant for younger ones with her particular phrasing. Then again, most kids might not understand what those words sounded like.

However, what couldn't really be changed through the perception of a child was the sight before you as you sat on the couch trying to hide your boner that sprung up after she hugged you. You hadn't even realized she had gotten down to put the dvd in the player, having to be on her hands and knees to do so. And of course, her ass was really sticking out and almost swaying slowly side to side, your eyes unable to look away. Her skirt hadn't ridden up too much but the some part of the back of her thighs showed, putting you in a trance.

"Got it!" Nora exclaimed proudly, standing back up on her knees and getting up to see the tv display the menu screen. She turned back around and looked at you, flashing a quick smile before sauntering over and sitting next to you. You figured she would but not this close, right on the middle cushion and feeling both her leg and shoulder leaning against you.

"Hope you don't mind if I get all snuggly, I'm just a cuddler~" She purred, leaning her head to rest on your shoulder as you lifted the remote and pressed play. But that was the only time your attention went to the screen, for your eyes may not have looked at her one bit but your entire mind was thinking about her and the way she was touching you. You even made sure to discretely pull your shirt over the tent in your bottoms and make sure she wouldn't see.

Midway into the movie she had pulled back from you and you were quick to look at her, wondering why'd she end the physical contact.

"It's kinda hot in here, I thought I could keep my sweatshirt on because it's so cozyy... But I feel like you're even cozier~" Nora said before pulling the zipper for her said sweatshirt down, revealing a matching pink tank top with a black lightning bolt on the front taking up most of the space, though the only thing drawing your attention was the reveal of more skin as you saw her slender arms entirely, as well as her large breasts giving a nice display of cleavage... Wait what was that about you being cozy?

You didn't catch her drift until she brought her legs up on the couch by her side and leaning onto you completely, her head on your shoulder again but her face was so close you could feel her breathing on your neck, sending goosebumps throughout your body. As for you, you were just still as cardboard as you allowed her to get comfy anyway she wanted.

It didn't matter if the movie was nearing its end, your eyes were glancing more at her than the screen. Plus, she seemed tired for whatever reason. She was yawning and nuzzling into you more, grabbing your arm cuddling into it, all with an adorable smile on her face. You were just glad her eyes tended to close more, as you were able to look down her top without getting caught, feeling your breath hitch as every movement would make her breasts jiggle ever so slightly.

Eventually the movie came to an end, leading to you just turning off the TV and awaiting for whatever she said. Nora could tell you to go to bed right now and you'd probably do it, at least you'd have the chance to take care of your erection. However, all she did was yawn once more and stretch, leaning back to do so and really making her chest pop out in front of you. You didn't even realize how fast your heart was beating this whole time.

"You hungry? I can really eat right now." She asked, standing up and making way to the kitchen. It took you a moment to follow and tell her where you had some frozen dinners. Conveniently there were only two left in the freezer, you helped set up the oven and felt proud just to help. While you two sat on bar stools by the kitchen counter, you noticed she had intentionally scooted her chair over closer to you. You were about to ask why until she took your breath away when she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek. Sending it ablaze with heat as your blush returned.

"Such a sweet kid, I've never had someone so mature and kind as you~" She whispered into you ear. You felt like stammering a response, it were possible, but the loud _beep_ from the oven stopped that from happening. Nora quickly jumped out her seat and pulled out the meals before putting on a mitt. She had yours right in front of you but all you could do at the moment was sit frozen thinking about what just happened.

"Staring at it won't cool it down~" She giggled before blowing on hers and mixing with a fork.

"Y-yeah..." You muttered before mimicking her actions. The two of you ate in silence before throwing away what wasn't needed.

* * *

"I'd say we have about an hour or two before bedtime, wanna play some games?" She asked, looking you dead in the eye in a way that said her idea of games didn't involve any software. But you knew better than that. You only nodded and she smiled once more, before going to her bag and connecting her switch to the TV. The two of you played and you were finally able to relax, simply enjoying yourselves and having a good time without feeling flustered or embarrassed. This went on for as long as it could, before Nora looked at the time on her phone, clicking her teeth and sounding disappointed.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's time for bed." She said, looking at you sadly an tilting her head a bit. It was amazing how she could go from looking so sexy to adorable at anytime she wanted. That is, if she was doing it on purpose. You couldn't tell, all you gathered was that she was an energetic and bubbly girl only a few years older than you, probably an object of desire for you if you were in the same grade. If only.

You couldn't really disagree and you had to admit, you did feel kinda tired. Whatever, you actually had a fun time and felt all the anger of having a babysitter vanish. Luckily you were at least old enough to take care of yourself as you prepared for bed, typical teeth brushing and a shower (It had to a be a tad colder than usual). But as you finished drying off and brushed your hair in the mirror, you opened the bathroom door only to find Nora waiting mere inches outside the doorway and grinning at you. It wasn't just the sight of her that threw you off, it was the fact that she was only wearing a small bra and an even smaller pair of panties. Both hot pink.

You were immediately silenced as she lunged forward and had a hand covering your mouth, while her other one began rubbing the outside of your crotch through your bottoms. You were hardly able to comprehend the situation, but the initial shock wasn't there, so Nora seized that opportunity as her hand left your mouth and her own mouth took its place. Her lips crashed against yours and silenced you.

You had no idea what to do other than simply accept what she was doing to you, a gorgeous teenage girl only a few years older stole your first kiss without you even expecting it. All while she was supposed to be your babysitter too. The kiss didn't last too long as her hands were on your hips, and with surprising strength, she turned you around and quickly pressed herself against your back. You could feel her soft and squishy breasts pushed against you, sending shivers and getting you hard fast, if her hand rubbing the outline of your cock wasn't doing that already.

Although your body was accepting this, your mind was still going a mile a minute. You turned your head and attempted to ask what the Hell she was doing, but another kiss shut you up right then. It was so gentle and caring, the kind of affection you longed so badly it made you feel weak and unable to speak your mind. The feeling of her undoing your pajama pants and slowly pulling them down you waist paled in comparison to the feeling of how electric and soft her lips felt on yours, making you melt into the liplock she more or less controlled more than you did.

After what felt like an everlasting moment of passion, she pulled away and you could feel both your pants and boxers drop to the floor.

"I'm getting you ready for bed, it's my job after all~" She cooed, her words sounding like they made a lot of sense despite the current circumstances. But any doubts left your mind as you felt her warm and delicate hand begin stroking your cock and pumping it to full mass. Even if it was similar to jerking off, it couldn't have felt anymore different as well as pleasurable than whatever you've done yourself.

"There's no better way to go to sleep than having a nice orgasm. I could tell you were so unbearably turned on by me, the way you stared whenever you thought I wasn't looking, and how you kept trying to cover up this obvious boner. You were probably gonna jerk off without asking your hard working babysitter for help, but I'm here now sweetie~" She gently whispered into your ear while her hand increased in speed. All you could do was let out a soft groan, unable to handle such a foreign and amazing pleasure.

Every stroke and touch felt incredibly accurate to please you in all the right places, she felt like a pro at this with how skilled and caring she was.

"And you know, your parents are gonna be gone all night. I was planning on staying in the guest room but I think you'd like it if I slept in your bed as you hold me close, cuddling and keeping warm until morning~" She whispered by your ear once more, giving your ear lobe a nibble this time. All you could do was nod, not even realizing you've completely surrendered your body and mind to the young girl currently pleasuring you as she serenaded you with her sweet and gentle words. Eventually her other hand joined in, reaching around the other side and cupping your sack that brought even more pleasure. A surprise, but a welcome one.

Soon enough you felt yourself getting truly worked up by Nora's touch, the way her speed was just fast enough to be euphoric while her thumb extended to rub your sensitive tip. Quick but sure, you ended up releasing small gasps and moans as she jerked you, all while you could feel feel your breathing getting heavier. Even as you tried to open your mouth to either praise her or just moan her name, all that came out were hitched breaths and gasps that couldn't be helped. All this gathered a giggle as a response from her, before moving in to kiss your cheek again.

"Does it really feel that good? I'm guessing you've never had any experience but it's okay, I'm here for you now cutie~" She said, happy just to please. You could only nod in agreement. You were truly putty in her hands, though what was technically in her hand was much harder but the meaning was still there. But this time around her kisses didn't end, going from your cheek to your neck and back again multiple times, bringing you closer to your release. She could tell too, the way you throbbed in her palm and tried bucking your hips into her grasp.

But just as you were going for that sweet release, her speed slowly stopped, as her kisses did. You felt like turning your head to ask why she'd be ever so cruel to deny your climax, but her hands on your hips quickly turning your whole body around again and her kiss on your lips kept you silent. it wasn't exactly on par with the pleasure her hand gave, but it was certainly more passionate as she gave you a much longer and loving kiss with her arms wrapping around your neck. You weren't sure what to really do, only feeling natural to wrap your arms around her waist and pull her in, hoping your rock hard dick didn't bother her as it poked her.

As your moment of affection came to an end, you were going to try and ask her again, but the sight of Nora quickly undoing her bra behind her and finally shedding it off to reveal her ample and impressionable chest kept words from leaving your mouth... Again.

"What? You thought I would just jerk you off and leave you like that? No no no, I'm going to have you go all the way so we can really enjoy ourselves together~" She said, already knowing you were staring at her breasts. You felt like reaching out just to cop a single feel, but knew to wait until she permitted it.

"C'mon, I can't wait any longer than you can. Let's go to your room sweetie~" She said, reaching down to grab your cock again and slowly walk out the open bathroom door as she lead you by your dick.

You were just glad your bedroom was the closest to the bathroom.

* * *

As much as you had been thinking about this exact moment, you still felt unsure as Nora led you into your own room and sat you on the edge of your bed, before turning around and slowly bending over. You eyes trailed up from her slender legs until they found her luscious ass protruding in front of you, tempting you to reach out with both hands and squeeze all that you could feel. Hell, you's probably be able to if she allowed it.

As soon as she had bent over her hands reached behind to grab the sides of her garment and began pulling them down. Though it may have been the most agonizing few seconds as you couldn't even wait to see what was underneath, though it didn't leave much to the imagination. So much you wanted to see and do, but so much inexperience didn't bring a lot of confidence.

You asked what she was going to do next after she turned back to face you, only for Nora to grin as a response before dropping to her knees. She crawled her way close between your legs and grabbed your cock, pumping it a few times as she licked her lips. You had an idea what she had in mind now. You let out a blissful sigh as you felt her tongue slither about the length of your cock, sending nerves of unknown pleasure you never felt, but accepted nonetheless. Her aqua and energetic eyes looked back up into yours, keeping contact as much as she could while she wrapped her lips around your member.

Her head went right to bobbing up and down as soon as you were in her mouth in a quick pace that wasn't too fast to lose the momentum and still keep the pleasure constant. Every new action brought out moan after moan from you as you couldn't control it, which brought a smile from Nora, likely feeling proud of herself. She was relentless, not brutal, but ongoing so much she didn't mind the drool leaving her mouth and coating your cock with her spit. It wasn't too sloppy, but still enough to make a slight mess on her face and breasts that only spurred you on more.

That is, when you were able to keep your eyes open for a few seconds due to her mouth pleasing you so much it was rather difficult to maintain your vision when she continued to rock your world with just her mouth. You also couldn't help whatever sounds you made, trying to play off your groans as sighs, and your gasping with whispers of the name currently worshiping your cock. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, Nora only seemed more happy to hear all the sounds of pleasure you made, every heavy breath made her soft lips work more and more to bring bliss to your organ. And it truly peaked as you felt her mouth slide further down until she swallowed the entirety of your dick.

So far Nora was you could feel her nose pressed against your pelvis, and you couldn't help but thrust your hips just once to bring more pleasure. Once again, Nora didn't mind as she remained absolutely still with your cock inside her throat. But as she needed air, Nora slowly pulled back just enough to breath through her nose. She bobbed her head a few times more, before pulling off with a kiss to your tip and giggling cutely.

"I'm glad you liked that, but it's gonna get a lot better soon~" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while her other one grabbed and began jerking you off lazily, as her main attention was focused on the kiss she initiated, giving you a better chance to return it while she slowly raised herself to find a seat on your lap. Something about the mind numbing pleasure she gave you replaced any and all doubts, making you only focus on feeling and desire.

This was evident with the way your arms reached around her nubile form and pulled her chest close to yours, pressing her soft and big mammaries to squish against you. You two continued to make out passionately while slowly feeling whatever parts of each other's bodies you haven't touched yet. Hands squeezing her ass and tits, her own gliding along your back to then run through your hair to prolong the kiss. Your making out went on as long as you could handle it, before pulling back and breathing heavy as you two looked into each other's eyes. The look of desire and want was all you could see, giving you all the confidence you needed.

As soon as you both caught your breath Nora went in for another loving kiss, this time pushing you onto your back as she lay on top of you, raising her hips to aid your cock into her waiting entrance. Even after what she had done so far, you couldn't push aside the minor anxiety you felt as you realized you were going to lose your virginity to this girl... And frankly you wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fuck you're so big, I'm glad I got you tonight~" Nora moaned with a pleased smile as she felt herself get stretched more and more by your cock going inside her tight walls, warm and wet to the touch you could hardly handle it. The way she bit her lip and gasped didn't help. You didn't have the chance to comprehend the new sensation as she began to bounce once you were fully sheathed inside her, her energetic personality added to her speed and agility to keep going without losing focus while her lips hastily crashed into yours, the passion was lacking but the heat was very much there as you groaned from how much pleasure her warm pussy gave you.

It was electric, the way the euphoria was sent basically throughout your whole body from her walls clamped around your cock, making you wonder how something so tight could keep going so fast and rough. But any question or thought was washed away with every descendence of her body bouncing atop yours. Though it didn't seem like Nora was far from where you were either, as she seemed to become enthralled by your cock reaching her deepest places and hitting every right spot. Even for somebody your age you were surprisingly able to return equal amounts of ecstasy to Nora as she writhed and cried about freely from your lovemaking.

"God your dick is so hard! It's like metal~!" She practically screamed while she rode you, somehow able to do all the work despite how much she seemed to lose control due to her own pleasure. The way her tits bounced so wildly was too frantic for you to just sit and watch, prompting you to quickly reach out and grab a breast each, squeezing both as Nora cried out louder.

You lost track of time as all you could study on were Nora's cries and Nora's body bouncing on yours, it could've been half an hour or just a few minutes. You didn't care, all you knew was to make this last as long as you could and savor the feeling while also trying to make Nora feel just as good as you did. But the climax of it all was approaching, evident by the way your cock throbbed and how you began to buck your hips back into Nora just to gain as much pleasure as you could. She could tell too, as she looked back down on you and grinned.

"You gonna cum? Do it inside me! I want you to fill me up so much and feel it all~ I wanna watch it drip down your cock and clean it up when you're done~ Cum in me please~!" She basically begged, bouncing herself even faster to the point where you could hear your bed shaking. It was almost scary how much strength and stamina she had, but on the other hand it felt greater as a result.

Whether it was some hidden strength or a moment of losing your senses for a minute, you weren't sure, for you felt your hands moving on their own as they left her breasts and tightly gripped her hips. You held her still with as much muscle you could muster, before bucking your hips up and taking over control. Your body bottomed in and out, thrusting like a man possessed as you fucked her like a toy with your own speed and dominance. This caught her by surprise, her moans and cries going more and more primal as she lost her mind from your thrusts. Before long, she was crying out your name and you did the same as you both came.

Her tight walls tightened more, before she went silent and shuddered before a long drawn out moan left her lips and you joined her. Nora's mind so joyfully numbed from pure ecstasy right as you felt your dick release all your pent up cum like a volcanic explosion you never felt before. You came much more than you ever have, rope upon rope of your hot cum filled Nora just like she asked you to, so much so that some of it gushed out of her freshly fucked cunt before you both went limp and remained still.

Both of you left out heavy breaths of bliss, the occasional grunt and gasp that came whenever your bodies shifted slightly from the friction of your sensitive parts still connected. You regained your energy first, just enough to raise your arms and pull Nora into a thankful and caring hug to which she giggled upon feeling. After a moment of silent bliss and simply enjoying the feeling of being so close, Nora slowly raised herself and then traveled south until her face was in front of your flaccid dick. You were going to ask what she had planned but as her tongue stuck out and slowly glided along the underbelly of your dick, you remembered what she said about cleaning you up.

Fuck, she was amazing.

As soon as both your fluids were gone from your shaft and she got a happy helping of your sweet cum, Nora smiled and went back to her place lying on your chest. Your legs intertwined and she nuzzled into your neck before lightly kissing it. It was almost enough to re-spark your arousal if you weren't so spent already.

"When you wake up, we're going to do it all over again, okay?" She said, sounding so mischievous and pure at the same time. She didn't wait for an answer as she nodded off and you felt yourself slowly joining her in deep rest.

But it didn't matter, there was no way you could disagree. You just had to remember to ask your parents to go out more often.


End file.
